Of You and Kisses
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: The many times she felt the warmth of his lips and the various type of kisses he taught her... through experience. Kurama/Botan.


**Of You and Kisses**

 _By: Wendy McCallister_

 **Summary: The many times she felt the warmth of his lips and the various type of kisses he taught her... through experience. Kurama/Botan**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

 _1\. The forehead kiss: a kiss that usually means you're just friends, but depending on how it's planted, it can also be used as a means to show a deep affection for a loved one._

The first time he had kissed her had been kind of sweet.

They were stuck in a cave, waiting for the snowy storm to subside. What started as a fun vacation out with friends, took a turn for the worst when the two got caught in an avalanche.

She'd been freezing then; hands rubbing against each other, and up and down her arms as she tried to absorb some comfort or warmth. He must've noticed she was cold, as he had quickly wrapped his scarf around her.

When she turned to look at him in surprise, and parted her lips to say that he should keep it, a warm pair of lips pressed against her forehead. She blinked, a blush appearing on her cheeks, and felt Kurama pull apart. A small smile played at the corners of his lips, and his emerald eyes, bright despite the darkness surrounding them in the cave.

Botan tried to brush off the butterflies in her stomach, telling herself it was just a friendly kiss.

* * *

 _2\. The hand kiss: it is given by gently grasping someone's hand by the fingers and kissing the back side. The hand kiss demonstrates respect, adoration and kindness._

She always knew Kurama was a gentleman.

But, when she had felt his hand on top of hers, she hadn't known or expected what was coming. She watched in curousity as he brought her slender hand to his lips, and briefly, placed a soft kiss at the back side. Her jaws dropped in shock, face heating up, but the fox demon had merely chuckled.

* * *

 _3._ _The earlobe kiss: it in_ _volves taking someone's earlobe between the lips and tugging gently upwards or downwards. This kiss can be made more intense by gently rubbing the tongue in a circular motion on the earlobe_.

They were out for ice cream, and a bug had been bugging her, buzzing near her ear irritatingly. When Botan had tried to slap it away, she had accidentally raised the hand she'd been holding her strawberry flavored cold treat, brushing it against her ear.

She hadn't expected Kurama to be so swift in 'cleaning' the mess up, but the fox demon had abruptly kissed her ear.

The ferry girl had froze; could do nothing but feel as he took her earlobe between his soft lips, tugging softly at the sensitive skin. She made to push him gently off of her and reprimand him for his less than appropriate behavior, but a moan involutarily left her lips instead, as a wet but warm tongue darted out to lick, drawing teasing circles on her ear.

As the fox demon finally pulled away, the ferry girl couldn't help the red shade that managed to tint her cheeks, heart thumping fast and loud against her chest. She'd tried to calm herself in a futile attempt to slow it down, but to no avail.

Kurama heard the sound of her heart beating, and although brief, she thought she could've sworn the corners of his lips had curled upwards into a satisfied smirk.

Obviously, he was pleased he managed to elicit such a reaction from her.

* * *

 _4\. The upside-down kiss: the type of kiss you share with someone whose head is upside down from yours._

The first time _she_ was the one who initiated a kiss was two months later. They never had lip-to-lip contact, because of the fact she was a spirit guide, and he was a demon - although stuck in a human body, he still was - and the fact that they were merely friends.

But, she'd been feeling bold at the time, and desperate as well, as she'd gotten into an argument with him, which resulted in him ignoring her every effort to talk to her. He'd tried to escape then, attempted to jump up a roof to avoid her, and not knowing what to do, she'd materialized her oar and swiftly flew towards him.

She'd planted a featherlike kiss on his lips; chaste and simple, head upside down from his. The fox demon's body stiffened at the sudden contact, surprised, but as she broke off the kiss, pink coloring her cheeks, she caught him smirking teasingly at her.

To put it simply, they reconciled and Kurama never got angry at her again.

* * *

 _5\. The lip-gloss kiss: a kiss that involves putting on a harmless amount of ChapStick or lip gloss on the lips and then rubbing it on your partner's lips until they are also coated._

Kurama never expressed signs that would cause people to question his masculinity before, so it came as a shock when he'd visited her apartment one day, with a pink and strawberry-flavored lip gloss in his hands.

Fortunately, he proved to have no issues, as he'd said he was keeping it safely for Keiko, who'd told him it was supposed to be a 'surprise' for Yusuke on his birthday. I hadn't understood at the time: did Yusuke have an interest in using makeup? But Kurama seemed to catch on what Keiko meant, eyes glinting mischievously, a cryptic smile crossing his lips.

Then, all of a sudden, he'd said he wanted to try out the flavor, and needed her help in doing so, catching her off guard for the second time that day. Before she could say no, he flipped the lid of the lip gloss open, and ignoring her protest, had coated it on her lips. She'd asked him why he was forcing her to wear it when he was the one who wanted a taste, but a second later, she soon understood what he meant.

Kurama's mouth crashed against hers in a long, passionate kiss. The warm mouth parted to allow his tongue to dart out and softly but sensually, licked her lips. He'd pulled away as quickly as he'd kissed her, a deep chuckle erupting from his throat as I blinked stupidly at him, too surprised to react properly.

Then, as if reality came crashing down on hers, her eyes widened, and she'd blushed beet red in embarrassment and demanded him to explain why he had to go and do that.

Kurama had merely told her it would taste sweeter on her lips than anything else.

* * *

 _6\. The french kiss: a kiss that involves the use of the tongue to touch another"s._

Kurama never showed Botan hints of the feelings he might, and she hoped, he harbored for her. With the exception of the few occasional kiss they engaged in together, in secret, he had never expressed that he wanted to be more than friends, much to her disappointment.

Until one day, when Koenma had tripped on his robe, his body tumbling on hers, which resulted to the reikai prince's lips lightly touching hers. They'd received cheers from their obnoxious friends, and Koenma had flushed bright pink, before apologizing for his mistake.

Kurama's face had been calm and blank as usual, and she'd thought in dismay that he hadn't minded the accidental kiss. That is, until one night, he'd entered her room stealthily like a thief intruding the house of his prey. She hadn't felt his presence until he'd softly carressed the skin of her back, surprising the ferry girl who'd been in her nightgown and on her way to sleep; the black, transparent, knee-length dress she wore did no justice to hide what was underneath.

She'd cried out his name in shock, and asked him why he was there. With a growl and no response, Kurama wrapped an arm possesively around her waist, tugging her body to his almost harshly. She hadn't managed to utter a word out, when the fox demon slammed his mouth to hers, kissing her roughly, bruising her lips and leaving the spirit guide breathless.

She'd moaned into the kiss, and he'd growl appreciatively at the sound, and instantly, parted his mouth to allow the lightest graze of his tongue against her lower lip. She'd gasped at the feel as they'd never had lip to lip contact with tongue, promptly giving him permission to enter. The wet appendage drove in and out of her mouth, stroked against hers, teasing her. Body trembling, Botan fought with him for dominance, their tongues dancing sensually with each other. Up, down, right, left... each stroke left her wanting for more.

When he finally broke off the kiss, Botan had given him a timid stare, lips bruised, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed in an adorable pink.

"What was that for?" she'd asked between pants.

She'd earned a smirk in return, "How was _that_ compared to Koenma's kiss?" he'd responded, and pulled a stunned Botan for another breathtaking gaze. " _Now_ he and I are even," he dangerously growled against her lips, voice slightly muffled in the kiss.

To her, he'd been more than even with the reikai prince, but she hadn't bothered to tell him that.

* * *

"You're mine, Botan. Don't let any other man come near you." His voice, possesive and protective, as they laid in bed with each other.

She bit her lip to stop the giggle that threatened to escape her. "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
